


Living Room Magic

by nihilistshiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, like all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Sickly sweet Valentine's one-shot (pun completely intended). Victor is under the weather and Yuri does his utmost to make sure they can still celebrate their first V Day together.





	Living Room Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This SFW drabble won the Twitter poll! Hope y'all like it extra fluffy ;) HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY Y'ALL!

“Victor?”

Yuri’s voice was soft in the darkness of Victor’s bedroom. It was early, the sun not yet risen, and Victor was still in bed—a rarity for the five-time world champion.

“Victor?” Yuri said again, shaking Victor’s shoulder.

Makkachin lifted his head from where he was curled up by Victor’s feet but otherwise didn’t move.

“Hnnnggh. Yuri. What time is it?”

“Seven-thirty. You slept through the alarm.”

Victor groaned, rolling onto his back.

“Need to get to the rink,” he said, his voice thick and rough, molasses dripping across sandpaper.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Yuri reached down, brushing away silver fringe to touch Victor’s forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re burning up. You probably have a fever.”

“I’m sure it’s not tha– _ choo _ !” Victor bolted up, his hand covering his nose and mouth.

Yuri went to the bathroom and came back a moment later with a box of tissues.

“Thank you,” Victor said, voice muffled. He crumpled his tissues and tossed them into the bin beside the bed before flopping back against the pillows.

“I’ll go look for some medicine.”

“I don’t have any,” Victor said with a groan, one arm flung dramatically over his eyes. “I don’t  _ get _ sick, Yuri.”

“Apparently you do,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes at his fiance’s antics. “You haven’t thrown up, so I don’t think it’s the flu. Probably just a bug. We should get you some cold medicine to be safe.”

“I don’t need medicine. I just need to get up, and—”

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re staying in bed.”

“But, Yuri,” Victor whined, “it’s Valentine’s Day. I’m supposed to take you out to a fancy restaurant tonight and shower you with trinkets.”

Yuri chuckled, sitting on the edge of the mattress, his hand gently lifting Victor’s arm away from his face so he could cup his jaw.

“We have the rest of our lives for trinkets and dinners,” he said, thumb brushing Victor’s flushed cheek.

“It’s supposed to be magical. When you’re with the person you love.”

Yuri grinned leaning down to give Victor a peck on his forehead. “I love you, too, Vitya. But right now, you need to focus on getting some rest. I’ll call Yakov and let him know we won’t be at practice and then I’m going out to get you some medicine.”

Victor furrowed his brow and looked as though he might argue, but the determined glint in Yuri’s eyes kept him silent.

Yuri set about getting dressed, tugging on a pair of worn jeans and a tee shirt before rummaging through his side of the closet to find a white and navy striped sweater. He tapped open his phone, requesting an Uber to the closest pharmacy and pulled on a pair of thick wool socks.

He turned back, one hand resting on the door jam, Victor’s body still huddled beneath the covers.

“Does anything sound good to eat?”

“No.”

“Soup?”

“No.”

“Rice and chicken?”

“No.”

Yuri sighed, ignoring Victor’s pouting.

“Well, you have to eat something. Come on, Makka, let’s get you fed.”

By the time the Uber arrived, Yuri had fed the dog, brought Victor some water, and bundled into his heavy parka and thick infinity scarf.

“Text me if you think of anything you want for lunch.”

Victor grunted in response, already half asleep.

It was a shorter ride than Yuri expected to the pharmacy, but it took him a good while to sift through the Russian labels and select the right medicine. He was surprised at how little he cared that he might be making a fool of himself when he approached the pharmacist to ask for guidance. His heart was hammering as he held up two different bottles, using his limited Russian to ask which would benefit a common cold.

Without Victor there to translate, Yuri was put on the spot. He started off stammering, his nerves grating thin as he did his best not to embarrass himself. But instead of succumbing to the anxiety bubbling in his gut, he remembered Victor sick in bed and his concern for his partner’s wellbeing evaporated any lingering nervousness.

The pharmacist was patient with him but his Russian could only get him so far. He ended up tapping open his phone to use his translator app for the rest. After making his purchases, he decided to walk to a nearby cafe to see if there was anything he could pick Victor up to eat. On his way, he passed a small gift shop with cheesy Russian novelties and touristy knick-knacks. The window was a trainwreck of red and pink hearts—garland and balloons and glitter. The entire scene was garish and loud and struck a chord of inspiration that had Yuri grinning from ear to ear.

He went inside the shop and probably spent too much money, but came out with two bags full of the tackiest Valentine’s paraphernalia he could find, including a teddy bear with angel wings and a large heart filled with chocolate candies. He also managed to snag three heart balloons and a heart-shaped string of lights.

It was awkward carrying everything down the street now that traffic had picked up, but somehow he managed. He was almost to the cafe when he spotted a florist and decided to pop in for a large bouquet of flowers that he couldn’t name, but the arrangement was exquisite—large white petals blended together with dripping red and vibrant fuschia. To Yuri, it looked like love.

By the time he made it to the cafe, his arms ached from carrying all of his purchases. He ordered two croissants and a large container of hearty soup. He also couldn’t help but add a pretty little box of red, pink, and purple macaroons to his tab. Thankfully, there was room in his other bags for his new purchases, and he consolidated as much as he could. For himself, Yuri got a hot chocolate to sip on while he waited for an Uber back to the apartment. The driver was kind enough to help him get his haul into the car.

He got a few strange looks as he stuffed himself into the elevator in Victor’s building, but most of the other passengers gave him friendly and knowing smiles. He had to leave his bags and balloons in the hallway as he fished for his keys and let himself inside.

The apartment was still quiet and Makkachin came bounding down the hallway, collar jingling as he circled Yuri, sniffing his pants and nudging his hand for a pat. Yuri brought his purchases back in and quickly hid the majority of the decorations in the guest bedroom before heading back to Victor with the medicine.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” he said, turning on the small lamp by the bed and sitting next to Victor.

Victor hummed in response, bleary eyes blinking open. The water on the nightstand was empty and Yuri refilled it before handing Victor two large pills.

“Take this,” he said as Victor sat up.

Victor obeyed, draining the entire glass of water.

“How are you feeling?”

“Head hurts. Throat hurts. Nose keeps running.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Yuri said, carding his fingers through Victor’s silver strands.

“Hate being in bed all day.”

“I know. Are you hungry?”

Victor made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat and Yuri gave him a small smile.

“Alright, why don’t you try to get some more rest and I’ll take Makka for a walk. Then I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Victor nodded and burrowed back beneath the covers. Yuri brought him a fresh box of tissues and scooped up the stragglers that had been tossed onto the floor. He turned off the light and shut the door, calling Makkachin to follow him.

It was still cold out, so Yuri bundled back up to take the dog around the neighborhood and give him a chance to go to the bathroom. He also popped in his headphones, preferring to listen to music whenever he had to walk Makka by himself.

His face was numb by the time he made it back to the apartment, and he hung up Makka’s leash before setting about the task at hand, doing his best to stay quiet as he unpacked all of his goodies, putting the soup on the stove to keep it warm and filling up the kettle with fresh water.

Yuri was so preoccupied with his task that he didn’t notice when Makkachin padded down the hall, nosing open the bedroom door. The dog whined as his cold nosed sniffed at Victor’s hand where it dropped off the side of the mattress.

“What?” Victor said groggily, twitching as Makkachin licked his fingers.

He groaned, rolling over and tapping his phone to check the time only to find he’d slept almost to noon. 

“How could you let me sleep in this long, Makka?”

The dog tilted his head to the side, looking up at Victor with wide brown eyes. Victor huffed out a laugh that turned into a cough.

“Ugh.”

His limbs felt heavy, head throbbing from the sinus pressure. He blinked through watery eyes until he found the box of tissues, pulling two out and blowing to no avail. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, his throat scratched raw. He swallowed past a painful lump and stood on wobbly legs to cart himself to the en suite.

Victor flicked on the light and squinted against the brightness. His reflection in the wide vanity mirror was glaring back at him, dark circles under his eyes, his platinum hair pasted to his damp forehead. Victor felt like a zombie and decided he didn’t look much better.

He flicked on the shower, letting the water get hot and steam up the bathroom. He stripped out of his boxers and sat at the bottom of the tub, letting the stream of deliciously warm water soothe him. His sinuses opened up and he relaxed a bit, breathing in deep so the steam could do its thing.

Victor wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but eventually, he began to prune and decided it was best to get out. The medicine had kicked in and his head felt a little bit less like it was crushed in a vice. Being sick didn’t suit him at all, and he couldn’t help feeling lonely, wishing Yuri was there to snuggle him.

Makkachin was lying on the bed when Victor finally emerged, towel slung low around his hips. He tugged it off, ruffling it over his damp locks and rustling through the top drawer of his dresser for a pair of fresh boxers. There was a bottle of cough syrup on the dresser and he filled the cap and swallowed it down, grimacing even as he realized how thoughtful Yuri was to leave it out for him.

He was pulling on a pair of sweats when the door to the bedroom opened.

“Hey,” Yuri said, smiling at him.

“Hey. I missed you.”

Yuri walked over to him, looping his arms around Victor’s waist.

“I missed you, too. You wanna come sit in the front for a bit?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“You sound better.”

“I feel better. Thanks for going to the pharmacy. The medicine is really helping.”

Yuri held open Victor’s robe and helped him into it. He followed Victor out from the bedroom, trying to hide his excitement.

Victor stopped in his tracks when they got to the living room. He turned back to look at Yuri, mouth gaping open, blue eyes blown wide with shock.

“Yuri! When did you? How?” He stammered a few words out and walked further into the room, taking in the transformation.

Victor felt like he’d stepped into a lover’s den straight out of the 1990s, but instead of feeling like it was a cheesy stunt, he felt joy blossom in his chest at the thought of Yuri putting it together for him.

Lights were twinkling across the ceiling, their red glow reflecting off of a cluster of heart-shaped balloons that floated in the corner. The couch was done up with a fluffy pile of inviting blankets and pillows, a teddy bear and a box of chocolates nestled in their midst. The coffee table was filled with a delicious looking spread of soup and croissants and mugs of hot tea. It also boasted a fresh bouquet of flowers and a small box, expertly gift-wrapped with gold paper.

When Victor finally managed to collect himself enough to speak, there were tears glistening in his eyes. “You did this all for me?”

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day together. I’m told it’s supposed to be magical.”

Victor sank down onto the couch, face still showing his surprise. He took a sip of the tea, unsurprised to find that Yuri flavored it with lemon and honey just the way he liked.

“It’s magical,” he said. “Is this for me?” He pointed to the tea and soup.

“Yep.”

“You are too good to me, darling. This is beyond magical. This is perfection.”

Yuri smiled as he rounded the couch to sit next to Victor. They ate in silence for a while and then snuggled up on the couch.

“There’s one more thing,” Yuri said, reaching for the gift on the table.

“What’s this?” Victor asked, his face showing more color now that he’d eaten.

“Just a little something I picked up a few weeks ago.”

Victor peeled away the paper and opened the box to reveal a simple watch with a black leather band and a white face trimmed in rose gold.

“Yuri. This is gorgeous.”

“I’m so glad you like it. I noticed you looking at a similar one online and thought it would make a good gift.”

Victor flipped the watch over and brought a hand across his mouth to cover a gasp as he read the inscription.

_ For my life and love. _

“Yuri. I—”

Victor lunged himself into Yuri’s lap, his arms flung around Yuri’s middle. It wasn’t until he sneezed that he straightened and Yuri handed him a tissue.

“No matter where we are, no matter how many trinkets and fancy dinners we have, the most important thing will be that we’re together,” Yuri said.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Vitya.”

“What now?”

“Whatever you want, love. Whatever you want.”

“I have everything I want, Yuri. Thank you.”

Yuri smiled at Victor. They made room for Makkachin on the couch and turned on old romantic comedies.

It wasn’t what they originally planned, but it was the perfect Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Shanny and Brit for beta-reading and to Sami for the encouragement!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more polls and other shenanigans---->[@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
